Once Upon a Dream
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Lucy thought that she was nothing truly special. But when her sixteenth birthday arrives, she goes through a spellbinding transformation- one which forces her to flee from her home towards the mores, where she must try to understand her heritage.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Dream**

**I do not own Maleficent.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Lucy thought that she was nothing truly special. But when her sixteenth birthday arrives, she goes through a spellbinding transformation- one which forces her to flee from her home towards the mores, where she must try to understand her heritage.**

I smiled as I traded the last of my eggs. It was a beautiful day out, with the sun shining and the breeze fresh. I tossed back the hood of my cloak, smiling as the warm sunshine hit my face. I ignored the stares coming from the other people as I wandered about completing my tading and haggling with others.

I had been told time and time again that I was beautiful, and I believed it. I was rather petite, with long, untamable dark red curls, dark sapphire eyes, fair skin and freckles. My hands were small, with long, slender fingers which I could use to tickle a ewe under the chin or to smack a cocky drunk's hand away from me. Today, I wore my favorite, however, faded blue dress with yellow daisies embroidered on the sleeves, an equally worn dark green cloak, and sturdy leather brown boots with yellow laces.

I reached into my basket and came up with an orange, which I quickly peeled and began to munch as I moved to exit the bustling market. I was halted by a large crowd, all who were shouting something which I couldn't make out. As I made my way around the large group of people, I could make out a few words here and there. But what really caught my attention was the phrase "The queen is coming!"

I sighed and continue to push my way through the crowd. Of course, it was Queen Aurora who had stopped the traffic.

Just as I thought I was clear of the crowd, everyone shifted, pushing me towards the front. I fought to keep a hold on my basket, frowning as one last jostle sent me teetering out into the center of the road. I quickly turned away from the oncoming queen and her consorts as I drew up my hood once more and beginning the trek back to my small cottage next to the river.

About halfway home, I was made aware of a black raven following me. I ignored the bird, thinking that it was going back to its nest up in the wooded hills. But as my cottage came into sight, the bird landed on the waist high log wall which surrounded my home and made a very bird-like noise.

"Pardon me, bird," I politely told the raven before jumping the wall and landing on the other side with a sound _thump_. I then turned and noticed that the bird was examining me. "Don't you know that it's not polite to stare, bird?" I asked, taking out a carrot and feeding it to my mare, who had wandered from her small pastor of grass to greet me. My mare blew into my face and nuzzle the top of my head, making me giggle.

I glanced over at where the raven had been perched moments ago and blinked before searching the skies.

"I could have sworn…" I muttered before giving my mare one last pat before going into my cottage to bake some bread for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Upon a Dream**

**I do not own Maleficent.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Lucy thought that she was nothing truly special. But when her sixteenth birthday arrives, she goes through a spellbinding transformation- one which forces her to flee from her home towards the mores, where she must try to understand her heritage.**

Later that evening, over dinner of vegetable stew and bread, I found myself drifting off to another time when my father was still alive.

I could still remember his eyes- green as the grass, and his tanned skin which always reminded me of leather.

I sighed as I finished my bowl, wiping it clean before placing it back into the cupboard with the other bowls and plates.

"I miss you, papa," I whispered before remembering that tomorrow would be my sixteenth birthday.

As I laid in bed, I saw a shooting star and I made a wish.

"I wish to know who my mother is."

I had never had a mother to teach me how to sew or cook- it had always been papa to teach me. And while I had enjoyed his company, I still wished for a woman figure in my life.

_"Lucy," papa was saying as I sobbed over him. "Lucy, look at me, my child."_

_ I forced myself to look at him._

_ "You look like your mother," he smiled weakly before coughing, taking his hand away from his mouth and I saw blood on his palm. "When you turn sixteen next year, you will hopefully understand everything."_

I sniffled as I buried myself deeper underneath my blankets, wondering what he meant by that comment, that when I turned sixteen I would understand. Understand what?

I slipped into dreams.

_ "Lucy!"_

_ I looked up at my name and grinned, scampering over cobblestone and grass to reach the woman who had uttered my name. she was regal, dressed in all black, with horns and wings._

_ "You could have flown over, dear child," she clucked, shaking her head._

_ Behind me, I felt something light and feathery brush my shoulders. I turned my head and smiled at the grey wings which were on my back, dragging behind me as I kept up with the faerie's long strides with ease._

_ "It takes time for me to remember that I can fly and not walk!" I laughed, spinning around in a circle._

_ When I stopped dancing, I saw that there was a raven which had landed next to the faerie. She chuckled softly before snapping her fingers and the raven turned into a man._

_ "Hello __Diaval,__" I greeted him eagerly. He in turn smiled and kissed my knuckles, which made me blush and giggle a little._

_ "Lucy," he greeted me with a warm smile. "How fares you today?"_

_ "Quite nicely," I answered, my cheeks still stained with red. "And you?"_

_ He grinned wickedly, letting me know that there was a story behind his day…_

I woke up to a terrible itch in my back. I groaned, grumpy that I had been woken up for no reason at all. Once I discovered that the uncomfortable feeling wouldn't let me go back to sleep, I rolled out of bed, grumbling as I hunted around my small one roomed cottage for a dress that didn't need to be washed.

After getting dressed and eating a small breakfast of bread and cheese, I saw something in my bed and went over to investigate.

It was a grey feather.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Upon a Dream**

**I do not own Maleficent.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Lucy thought that she was nothing truly special. But when her sixteenth birthday arrives, she goes through a spellbinding transformation- one which forces her to flee from her home towards the mores, where she must try to understand her heritage.**

My back itched for the duration of the day.

I took every opportunity I had to try and scratch away the uncomfortable feeling, only to be in vain.

But just as the sun was setting, the itching turned into pain.

I was inside my cottage, chopping up carrots for a meal when the first wave of pain hit. I gasped as I fell over onto my side, tears streaming down my face at the pain which was radiating from my back.

I lost track of time- it could've been seconds, it could've been hours.

But at last the pain stopped.

I remained curled up in a ball, panting and hiccupping from the crying that I had been doing. I carefully sat up and gasped at the strange sensation on my back. I looked behind me and almost fainted.

_I had wings!_

I carefully reached out to touch one, my face filled with wonder as I stroked a wing.

"What am I?" I wondered before recalling the strange dream from the night before. My eyes widened. "Am I a faerie?"

I waited for something- or someone to answer me, but no sign came.

I sighed, standing up with some trouble, but once I was up, I knew what I had to do. If people saw me like this… who knew what would happen to me?

I quickly packed up what little I owned, a few days worth's of food and my doll which mother had made me. I didn't look behind me as I shut the door to the cottage for the last time.

I hurriedly saddled up my mare and jumped on, urging her into a fast gallop. I suddenly felt more tears pickling my eyes and I let them flow, burying my face into my mare's mane.

I must've fallen asleep, for the next thing I knew was that my mare's gait had changed from a hard gallop to a much slower walk. I looked up and gasped.

We were in the mores.

I dismounted and held the reins tightly as I crept through the grass. I would jump at every sound, expecting to see a hunter with a crossbow pointed at my heart.

"Hello."

I yelped loudly at the voice and fell down in a heap, while my horse snorted and backed up a few steps.

"You have no reason to be afraid, my child," the voice continued on. "After all, you are one of us."

I looked up and squeaked.

Maleficent stood in front of me with an amused smile on her face.

"What am I?" I finally got out.

She sighed and I thought I saw her roll her eyes.

"Come with me," she gently ordered me, holding out a hand for me to take. I reached out and entwined my fingers with hers, noticing how pale we both were.

"How old are you, child?" she asked me as we went deeper into the mores. I glanced behind me and saw that my mare was trailing behind us, her nose to the ground in search of grass to munch on.

"I turned sixteen today," I answered, wondering what my age had to do with anything.

As though she had heard my thoughts, Maleficent explained, "When a half faerie, half human turns sixteen, wings grow. I have seen it happen many times before."

"Does this mean that I weld magic?" I asked, half terrified, half curious.

Maleficent chuckled.

"Yes," she answered, glancing behind at my wings. I looked too and smiled as a wing gently stroked my cheek. "See, they're already in tune with your emotions."

"Is that how they work?" I asked as we neared a tree.

Maleficent stopped and turned to face me.

"Fly," she ordered me gruffly.

I looked up at the tree and flexed my shoulders, feeling my wings flap. I closed my eyes and ordered for a powerful thrust to send me up into the sky.

When I opened my eyes again, I was at least a hundred feet up in the air and Maleficent was just a tiny speck on the ground.

I gasped and folded my wings in tightly to my body and I dropped. In a panic, I stuck my wings out again, causing great pain to shoot through them, but my rapid decent was halted as I drifted down with a feather.

"Practice," was all that Maleficent said, a faint smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Once Upon a Dream**

**I do not own Maleficent.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Lucy thought that she was nothing truly special. But when her sixteenth birthday arrives, she goes through a spellbinding transformation- one which forces her to flee from her home towards the mores, where she must try to understand her heritage.**

I spent most of my days wandering about the mores and making myself familiar with the strange creatures which made their home in this strange wonderland. I met dragon like being which flew through the air in a fish-like manner, off little gnome-like mischief maker who enjoyed mud fights, and dragonfly-like beasts who were as big as my arm, but as gentle as my mare.

Everyone quickly became accustomed to having me exploring their home, even showing me ways to have fun and pass the days.

Before I knew it, two weeks had passed by and I was already more at home in the mores than I had ever been before my transformation.

One night, I was laying on my back in a field of grass, naming the stars that dotted the midnight sky, when suddenly, I was made aware of someone watching me.

I lifted my head and glanced around. Seeing no one, I slowly stood up with my wings extended to their full width.

There!

I jumped back, taking flight all in the same motion, where I hovered about ten feet above the ground, waiting to see if it was a threat.

For a moment, nothing.

But then, from the trees came a man.

He was handsome, dressed in all black- a shirt, trousers and boots- had shoulder length hair which was begging to be pushed from his grey eyes, and fair skin. I could see that he was well built through his shirt, which was untied and was open. I dared to fly closer and a little gasp escaped my mouth. His chest was scarred, ugly red trails which crisscrossed his torso and stomach, and once the moon had pushed away the clouds, I could see that his face also bore a touch of abuse- a single scar crossed from his left temple and ended at his right cheek.

"Who are you?" I asked him, never landing, despite the ache in my shoulders hat was already developing.

"My name is Diaval," he spoke softly, as not to spook me. I dipped down a foot, my shoulders on fire. Something deep within me told me to trust him, and so I went with the feeling. I landed on unsteady feet and watched him with both eyes to see what he would do.

I winced as my shoulders roared in pain and saw him step forward. I stiffened, but allowed him to come closer.

He must've noticed the change in my posture because he stopped three feet away from me and just watched me.

"You must be the new fairie that mistress was telling me about," he spoke up in the same dark, quiet voice. I only nodded, unsure of where this was going. "What's your name?"

"Lucy," I whispered, only to have the wind snatch my voice away. I cleared my throat and spoke up again, this time, louder. "My name is Lucy."

He bowed and took my hand into his. I couldn't help but noticed how tiny my hand looked compared to his.

"A pleasure," he murmured before brushing his lips on the back of my hand.

Icy fire shot up my spine at his touch. Looking into his dark eyes, I know he felt it too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once Upon a Dream**

**I do not own Maleficent.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Lucy thought that she was nothing truly special. But when her sixteenth birthday arrives, she goes through a spellbinding transformation- one which forces her to flee from her home towards the mores, where she must try to understand her heritage.**

Diaval and I spent most of the night talking about everything. He showed me parts of the mores which I haven't seen, and other parts that I knew of but never seen by moonlight. I told him stories that I made up when I was younger and unable to fall asleep.

When I was walked across the railing of a bridge, he held onto my waist with one hand and my hand with the other.

When a breeze made me shiver, he pulled me in closer to his body to share his body heat with me.

When I was growing tired, he led me to a patch of grass and laid me down.

I awoke the next morning to find myself curled p next to Diaval, who had an arm wrapped around my waist. I snuggled into his chest, enjoying his presence next to me. I gently began to trace the scars on his chest and neck, slowly working my way up to the scar on his face.

Just as my fingers touched his face, his eyes fluttered open and met my gaze, making my heart pound in my chest.

"Good morning," he murmured softly, sitting up slowly.

"Good morning," I greeted him back, smiling shyly as he stood and reached down to offer me a hand up. I tucked a curl behind my ear before accepting his hand. I was surprised at how strong he was- he seemed to be nothing more than just a twig. But appearances were known to be deceiving.

I looked up at the sky and discovered that it was a little before noon.

"How long had I been asleep for?" I wondered, stretching out my wing to shake away the sleep which clung to my feathers.

He smiled, making my heart pound again. I ducked my head so that my curls covered my face.

Diaval reached out and tipped back my chin with one finger, his other hand pushing my hair from my face. I knew I was blushing judging by the sudden heat in my face, but he didn't seem to mind.

Our eyes met and it was as though a spark had connected us, making it so we couldn't look away. It seemed like only hours before Diaval was first to break contact, shifting his eyes away and to the right.

I looked at him, puzzled, only to have his hand take me by the shoulder and lead me away from the meadow.

"Diaval?" I asked him quietly as we walked along a well traveled path.

His grip on my shoulder only tightened as he seemed to walk faster.

"Diaval, what's going on?" I asked him, panicking as my wings began to tremble with fear.

He pulled me behind a tree and held me at arm's length, panting hard as he met my eyes.

"The goblin king," he explained in a hushed tone of voice. "The goblin king hates faeries for some reason, and we slept on one of his land plots- he has many of them scattered around this art of the mores. I was so stupid, bringing you here- if he catches you, who knows what will happen to you?" He gently and tenderly touched my cheek with the back of his hand, making me lean into his touch more.

"But we should be safe now- we're not on his land anymore," he murmured softly, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into his embrace, inhaling his manly scent of pipe, leather and violets. "The goblin king can't leave his lands, due to a curse that a faerie placed on him many years ago."

I nodded, understanding what he was saying as he pulled away from me. I barely managed to stop the whine in my throat- why was he moving away from me so soon?

"Lucy, come. Let's fly together," he suggested kindly before turning into a raven and taking flight. It only took me a moment to soar up next to him, smiling and laughing despite the ache in my shoulders.

A few hours later, we both landed on a stone platform in the middle of a grand lake and Diaval changed back into his human form.

"How's your shoulders?" he asked me worriedly as I flexed them, wincing from the pain.

"Feel like they're on fire," I complained, hissing as I pulled a wrong muscle.

"Here," he smiled, turning me so that my back was to him and placing his hands where my wings came out of my back and a cooling sensation overpowered the burning pain. "Maleficent taught me basic magic," he explained as I leaned into him touch more.

"Mmm…" I hummed, closing my eyes as his hands moved from my back to my arm and spun me around, hugging me into his chest once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once Upon a Dream**

**I do not own Maleficent.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Lucy thought that she was nothing truly special. But when her sixteenth birthday arrives, she goes through a spellbinding transformation- one which forces her to flee from her home towards the mores, where she must try to understand her heritage.**

I spent most of the day with Diaval, learning about the different parts of the mores- which berries were safe to eat and which were poisonous, which creatures were friendly and which were mischievous, which flowers smelled nice, and which smelled nasty…

I enjoyed Diaval tremendously, to the point where I was always touching him as he led me around the mores in search of fun things to do.

I was getting the feeling that he enjoyed having me with him, as how he always made me giggle and blush, and when night fell over us once more, I found myself snuggled up to Diaval, who had shown me a tree where we could sleep in. I was laying on his chest, with our hands clasped together and dangling off the branch. I was gently tracing the scars on his torso and neck while he combed my dark curls with his fingers.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that the sun was shining on my face, waking me up. I carefully stretched myself into a sitting position and saw that Diaval was sound asleep, his head tilted back and his mouth opened slightly. I took this time to paint him to memory, the way the morning sunlight lit up his face, scarred with red marks, but still handsome; his shirt, pulled open all the way from all of our late night snuggling; his black hair tussled from kissing my forehead throughout the night…

I looked up at the brightening morning sky and smiled as my wings opened to embrace the sunshine. I carefully stood up on the branch and flapped them a few times before taking off.

I found myself dancing a waltz with the clouds as I greeted the morning sun like a long lost friend. I dipped and spun, twisted and turned, all in a pattern before I saw Diaval was watching me from the tree, a soft smile on his face.

I dropped down and landed next to him clumsily, smiling when his arm came out to steady me.

"Good morning, Lucy," he greeted me softly, smiling as I spun for him, my skirt flaring up around my legs as I did so on the branch while keeping perfect balance.

"Good Morning, Diaval," I sweetly greeted him, giggling as we both jumped from the branch and landed on soft grass. I stretched as he placed his hand on my back and led me away from the tree and towards a bush of blueberries. I fell onto the meal like a starving animal, and by the time I had finished, Diaval was crying from laughing so hard. I scowled and flicked a blueberry at him, which he caught in his mouth.

"You're no fun," he teased me as I continued to pelt him with berries. He turned and ran off a little ways with me chasing him.

"Didn't you're mother ever teach you that it isn't polite to laugh at others?" I shot at him, shrieking as he turned and picked me up, with my legs kicking as I pounded on his back. He trotted off, whistling a merry tune as I continued to fight him in vain.

He suddenly dropped me and I landed in a giant leaf pile with a loud squeal of shock before pulling him in along with me. I threw a handful of leaves at his face, and he laughed, returning the favor as well. Pretty soon, we were both involved in a great leaf throwing fight, laughing and yelling at each other.

Suddenly, Diaval was on top of me, making our laughter stop. He carefully traced my face and I sighed, leaning into his touch as he supported his weight with one hand.

Blue met black.

And then, his lips were on mine.


End file.
